


then pewish owo

by Janelle5421



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Memes, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Multi, No Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Useless Gays, actually wait everyone is an asshole, its ouma not oma you walnuts, no beta we die like men, please just let them be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janelle5421/pseuds/Janelle5421
Summary: Kaede makes a groupchat. As expected, it becomes hell in less then one day of it being created.





	then pewish owo

~Akamatsu Kaede has created a groupchat!~

~Akamatsu Kaede has added Chabashira Tenko, Harukawa Maki, Momota Kaito, and 12 other people to Unnamed Groupchat.~

~Akamatsu Kaede has renamed the groupchat to The Gay Class~

Hoshi Ryouma: accurate

Amami Rantarou: ^

Momota Kaito: ^

Saihara Shuichi: ^

Harukawa Maki: ^

Iruma Miu: what the fuck is this

Ouma Kokichi: you broke the chain you bitch

Akamatsu Kaede: no swearing please!!! Gonta is in the chat!

Momota Kaito: hes not online tho

Iruma Miu: FUCK ASS DICK SHIT BITCH PENIS MOTHERFUCKING CUNT

Akamatsu Kaede: miu babe i love you but

~Akamatsu Kaede has removed Iruma Miu from The Gay Class~

Akamatsu Kaede: you know i had to do it to em

Shirogane Tsumugi: Wow Kaede isn't messing around

Toujo Kirumi: We must keep Gonta pure.

Akamatsu Kaede: indeed. any more cuss words and you will be kicked

Ouma Kokichi: heck

Akamatsu Kaede: you're on thin fucking ice

Akamatsu Kaede: wait no

Ouma Kokichi: MOM!!!! KAYAYDAY SAID A NONO WORD!!!

Amami Rantaro: n

Amami Rantaro: nono word???

Shirogane Tsumugi: nono word lmao

Ouma Kokichi: MOM!!!!!! RANTY AND THE WEEB ARE BULLYING ME!!!!

Yumeno Himiko: yeah, this settles it. im going back to sleep.

Chabashira Tenko: same

Shinguji Korekiyo: It's 5:35 PM

Yumeno Himiko: time is an illusion

Akamatsu Kaede: me and miu are on equal levels, so i must add her back

Ouma Kokichi: nO DONT ADD THE SLUTTY PIG BACK!!

~Akamatsu Kaede has removed Ouma Kokichi from The Gay Class~

~Akamatsu Kaede has added Iruma Miu to The Gay Class~

~Saihara Shuichi has added Oma Kokichi to The Gay Class~

Ouma Kokichi: THANK YOU SUCCI I LOVE YOU

Saihara Shuichi: i dont

Iruma Miu: HAHA YOU FUCKING GRAPE CUCK NOT EVEN YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND LIKES YOU

Ouma Kokichi: BITCH ATLEAST HE DIDNT KICK ME FROM THE CHAT

Iruma Miu: YOU FUCKER

Saihara Shuichi: this groupchat was a mistake

Yumeno Himiko: agreed

Harukawa Maki: i thought you were going back to sleep??

Yumeno Himiko: uh

Ouma Kokichi: EXPOSED!!!!

Kiibo: It is arriving in 1 minute.

Iruma Miu: KIIBS EXCUSE ME BUT WHAT THE FUCK

Amami Rantarou: wow thats ominous as fuck

Chabashira Tenko: im scared wh

Momota Kaito: KIIBO WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

Momota Kaito: WHATS ARRIVING IN ONE MINUTE????

Kiibo: 30 seconds remaining.

Shirogane Tsumugi: GUYS COME TO MY DORM WE NEED TO BE SAFE

Akamatsu Kaede: WAIT DONT YOU SHARE A DORM WITH KIIBO??

Shirogane Tsumugi: HES NOT IN HERE

Momota Kaito: HAHA YEAH FUCK THIS IM GOING TO TSUMUGI'S

Momota Kaito: I DONT FEEL LIKE DYING TODAY

Kiibo: 15 seconds remaining.

Shirogane Tsumugi: WHERE IS GONTA???

Hoshi Ryouma: me and kirumi are dragging him to your dorm. hes asleep

Kiibo: 10 seconds remaining.

Shirogane Tsumugi: SOMEONE GO AND HELP THEM

Harukawa Maki: im coming. kaito come with me

Momota Kaito: OKOKOK

Shirogane Tsumugi: OK WE HAVE EVERYONE

Kiibo: 5 seconds remaining.

Chabashira Tenko: LOCK THE DOORS!! BLOCK THE WINDOWS!! PROTECT HIMIKO!!

Kiibo: 4 seconds remaining.

Kiibo: 3 seconds remaining.

Kibo: 2 seconds remaining.

Kiibo: 1 second remaining.

Momota Kaito: I'LL MISS YOU GUYS

Akamatsu Kaede: BYE EVERYONE I LOVE YOU ALL

Kiibo: 0 seconds remaining.

Iruma Miu: N ABHKSFBKJSFBFKS IM GOING TO DIE WE ARE ALL GOING TO FCKING DIE

~Monokuma has joined The Gay Class.~

Monokuma: sup fuckers

Momota Kaito: oh its just monokuma haha i thought i was in actual danger i guess not

Monokuma: YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW

Momota Kaito: nah

Monokuma: dont say i didn't warn you

Monokuma: anyways time to change these boring names

~Monokuma has changed Akamatsu Kaede's, Saihara Shuichi's, Chabahsira Tenko's, and 13 other's usernames.~

space daddy: h

avocado daddy: why must you do this

Monokuma: because im monokuma, duh

Monokuma: anyways bye bitches

~Monokuma has left The Gay Class.~

Xxfurby_lover_69xX: I just realized that Angie has not spoken the entire time.

space daddy: is that seriously what youre worried about

space daddy: also why the fuck is that your username

Xxfurby_lover_69xX: Don't judge me for having all these goddamn furbys ok

avocado daddy: kork you own furbys???

TeruTeru_is_the_only_one_that_will_fuck_me: yeah, that bitch has furbys scattered everywhere in our dorm. he fucking sleeps with one

space daddy: holy shit miu is that you??? great username lmao

TeruTeru_is_the_only_one_that_will_fuck_me: oh shit abort mission i repeat ABORT MISSION

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing something like this, so it probably sucks


End file.
